Valka
Valka is an upcoming character that is set to appear in How To Train Your Dragon 2. She is later revealed to be Hiccup's mother and Stoick's wife. HTTYD & TV Series Valka never appeared in the first film, but was mentioned several times. Hiccup was given a helmet made from her breastplate armor. Stoick's helmet is made from the other half to keep her close. In Gift of the Night Fury, a passing dragon knocked it off Hiccup's head when he and Toothless were flying. Toothless then spent nearly four days looking for it when Hiccup gave him his auto tail. While he was gone, Stoick tried to comfort Hiccup, saying he knows what it's like to miss someone you love, obviously meaning Valka. In How to Pick Your Dragon, it is revealed Stoick met Gobber after catching him talking to Valka "That's my wife you're talking to, you one-legged lout!"- Stoick. Breakneck Bog is heavily focused on Valka. Hiccup and his friends search for a lost gift that she gave her son. It was a sewn dragon with Hiccup's name stitched on the sides. At the time, Hiccup was afraid of dragons, so the toy scared him, and threw it in the sea one day. Since Valka disappeared when Hiccup was very young, he was shown to worry he would forget about his mother, so the toy dragon now means very much to him. HTTYD 2 Valka makes her first physical apparance in sequel. She saves kidnapped dragons from Eret's traps and keeps them in a secret cave in the Arctic. She also becomes a mentor for Hiccup teaching him things he never knew about dragon behavior, like pacifying Toothless with a simple hand movement. Hiccup also thinks of her as a guru and is wowed by her realationship with her dragon Cloudjumper, but can't grasp all her ideas sometimes, including why she hides dragons and keeps them from coexisting with mankind. Hiccup admires her, but sees her as what his life could be like taken to the extreme. Her life is not about all the dragon's secrets and ways and living among them, but also playing among them. Valka and Hiccup share aknowledge and love of dragons, and they both ride them. Personality Valka is said to be a crazed dragon lady with more dragon contact than human contact. Her years of isolation and dealing with nothing but dragons and being very sympathetic with them has made her very distrusting of humans. She has learned to communicate with dragons in non-verbal ways and has become much like a dragon herself. Valka is shown to love Hiccup very much, as she teaches him more about dragons, despite being distrusting of humans. Trivia *In the books, her name is Valhallarama, and she has a larger body. She does however have the same love for dragons. *Valka is physically similar to Hiccup. Both have the same hair color, body stature, and connection with dragons. *According to the HTTYD website, Valka was abducted during a dragon attack when Hiccup was still a baby. *In the trailer, Valka has a surprised look on her face when she takes off her helmet. This could mean she did not realize who Hiccup was when she first brought him and Toothless to the cave. *Valka's disappearance is similar to Valhallarama, who travels the world, rarely returning home. In How to Seize a Dragon's Jewel, the last time she saw Hiccup was two years ago, and Hiccup had been living in hiding for only one year. Gallery How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-14.png|"But a mother never forgets" Tumblr my22nqhn1l1sqsgp6o6 1280.jpg|Valka and Toothless How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-17.png|Valka watching Drago's army tumblr_myom5dnvdV1t4xzjno5_1280.png|mother and son tumblr_my1pa72kr61spqqafo1_1280.jpg Original2.jpg tumblr_inline_my3vi2jos71qzdei6.png 1920x1200-2.jpg Dragons cloud gallery 04.jpg Dragons cloud gallery 02.jpg Dragons cloud gallery 01.jpg tumblr_n3b7ykZPbY1sdwsrao6_1280.jpg Y67.jpg Category:How to Train Your Dragon characters Category:Females Category:Dragon Trainers Category:Hooligans